


let me hear the words in your heart

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Miyeon is best girlfriend, Short & Sweet, Shuhua is sad and needs a hug, Soulmates Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, or should I say "Seoulmates"?, this is the 3rd/4th time i'm hurting Shuhua in some way, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: There was never really a need for words in these moments. Their eyes alone spoke for them in a language that only they can understand. It was something special and exclusive between the two soulmates—an intimate connection, like two threads intertwining as fate designed them to.ORSoulmate AU, where you can feel your partner's emotions.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	let me hear the words in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic that I dug up from the depths of my folder. It was supposed to be for a different ship/fandom, but I changed it since I'm not really active there and I've been craving for MiShu.
> 
> **Shameless plug, but I was listening to [**"Araw-Araw"**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4qjAyb4lNI) by Ben&Ben on repeat the other day and wanted to share it here. (Lyrics are in Tagalog, so sorry if there's no direct English translation.)

Miyeon sat on the window sill overlooking the darkened street, watching the pitter-patter of rain as it splattered on the glass. Trickling down its moist surface in slow, steady trails of water droplets that gathered into small puddles on the ledge.

_Where is she?_

Shuhua wasn’t home yet. The Taiwanese had left a few hours ago, saying that she has business to attend to and errands to run—insisting that Miyeon didn’t have anything to worry about, that Shuhua simply had things to do, and that she also had some old friends to meet up with. Miyeon wanted to join her, but she advised the older girl to stay home and rest instead.

_“You’ve been working just as hard, unnie. You deserve a break.”_ Shuhua had told her in their five-minute long tirade, until Miyeon finally relented with an indignant huff.

Now she’s starting to regret her decision.

Perhaps Miyeon was just imagining it, but Shuhua seemed… _off_ that afternoon. And while she trusted her soulmate enough to take care of herself, Miyeon couldn’t help worrying sometimes. As the minutes ticked by, the anxiety grew in her chest as she tried not to pace around their bedroom like a typical movie character in distress. Choosing to just stare at the window like a brooding soul as she sighed heavily, leaning against the cold glass with a frown on her face.

_This is starting to feel cliché._ Miyeon thinks dryly, feeling as if she were a princess waiting for her prince to arrive like a modern-day Rapunzel—minus the exceedingly long hair, giant tower, and an overbearing stepmother with ulterior motives.

It was ridiculous, to say the least, because Miyeon isn’t a princess who needs rescuing from anyone.

She turns away to glance at the clock hanging above the doorframe. _9:52 PM,_ it read.

The older girl huffed before climbing off the window sill. _That’s it, I’m calling her._

Just as Miyeon came to this conclusion, she hears the bedroom door creaking open and whirls around to find a tired-looking Shuhua. Her entire form slumped over with her gaze directed blankly at the floor, as she trudged inside like a zombie and closed the door behind her. For a moment, she just stands there—until looking up slowly with an almost dazed expression. Staring at Miyeon with those vacant eyes that seem so lifeless… as though every drop of blood has been drained from her heart.

“Shuhua…”

Miyeon immediately pulls her soulmate into a hug, throwing her arms around the weary form that leaned onto her for support. Like it couldn’t bear to carry more of its own weight, and relied on the older girl to keep it from collapsing. Shuhua doesn’t have the energy to return the hug, but surrenders to her embrace while nuzzling against her neck. A long, dreary sigh on the edge of her parted lips.

With utmost care and gentleness, Miyeon swoops up the exhausted Shuhua in her arms. Carrying her over to the bed, where she sets her down on the clean comforters, before sitting beside Shuhua and hugging her again. Slowly, she urges the both of them to lie against the sheets while still keeping ahold her. And the Taiwanese responds by burying her face in Miyeon’s chest, quivering slightly like a young foal in the cold winter.

But Miyeon doesn’t say anything. Shuhua hates being pushed, since she’d eventually talk in her own time. For now, it’s best to stay quiet about it—even if the silence is excruciating. She doesn’t want to risk breaking it and affecting their current situation in a bad way.

Being soulmates, Miyeon is able to share some of Shuhua’s own feelings. No words were spoken throughout, but the multitude of emotions swirling around was enough to say what cannot be said.

**_Fear:_ ** _Don’t leave me._

Shuhua’s grip on her tightens, and Miyeon reacts by stroking her hair. A gesture filled with unfathomable tenderness, as dainty fingers run through the silky, black strands with impeccable care. Like the smooth winds in spring that caress the leaves with an invisible touch.

**_Want:_ ** _Stay with me._

Miyeon pulls the covers up and over them, the extra warmth coaxing Shuhua to snuggle in more as her fatigue starts to fade away. Like rainwater being absorbed into the bark of an old tree.

**_Comfort:_ ** _I’m glad that you're here._

She pecks her cheek, and Shuhua answers by kissing her softly on the lips. Light as a feather’s touch, while the raindrops pattered quietly in the background.

**_Affection:_ ** _I love you so much._

Miyeon doesn’t let her pull away.

**_Need:_ ** _Please keep loving me._

A hand cups the back of Shuhua’s neck as Miyeon kisses her deeply, yet cautiously. Almost in the way one might handle a delicate shard of glass, like she was afraid that one wrong move would shatter the already-fragile Shuhua into pieces. But the Taiwanese just clings to Miyeon desperately, as if she’s the only thing that’s holding her together.

**_Passion:_ ** _Give me more of you._

At this, Miyeon licks her bottom lip to test the waters. Prompting Shuhua to open her mouth and slip her tongue between the older girl’s lips without hesitation, much to Miyeon’s surprise, as it carefully prods against hers. The action encouraged Miyeon to go further and explore Shuhua’s familiar taste, which brought her a sense of fulfillment that nothing else can rival.

**_Demand:_ ** _More._

Their tongues danced around each other, needy and urgent, as Shuhua gripped onto her shirt. All she really wants to do right now is to feel Miyeon’s warmth, her presence, her everything. Every inch of her skin. Every single breath that she takes. Every twitch of her muscle. Her touch, and her _love._

**_Pain:_ ** _I don’t want to let you go._

Miyeon finally pulls away from Shuhua, but she doesn’t break eye-contact. Brown drowned in black, and black swallowed brown. There was never really a need for words in these moments. Their eyes alone spoke for them in a language that only _they_ can understand. It was something special and exclusive between the two soulmates—an intimate connection, like two threads intertwining as fate designed them to.

**_Peace:_ ** _I’m okay now._

Their knot remains unbreakable. Nothing else in the world can sever them apart.

_Thank you._ A silent gratitude.

_Anything for you._ An unconditional love that lasts a lifetime.

**_I love you._** Completion.

**_As I love you._** Devotion.

That’s what it means to love, isn’t it?

Because in love, actions do not only speak louder than words. They tell so much more than what words can explain.

_I’ll always be here for you._

* * *

The morning rays bathe Miyeon and Shuhua in mellow sunlight, rousing them from their sleep as they shuffle around on the bed. Miyeon cracks an eye open, watching a drowsy Shuhua trying to hide under the blankets, and proceeds to poke her head.

“Babe, wake up.”

“Five more minutes, unnie…” Came the flat, muffled response from Shuhua, still face-down on her pillow.

Miyeon sighs fondly and climbs off the bed—before yanking aside the covers and exposing her soulmate’s curled-up form, earning a loud hiss and several curses directed at her. The older girl just laughed as she coerces Shuhua out of her cocoon, pulling her up into a piggyback ride and carrying her over to the kitchen.

The Taiwanese grumbles a few times, but doesn’t protest when Miyeon sets her down gently at the dining table.

After a somewhat languid breakfast (Shuhua almost fell asleep with her face in the cereal bowl), they return to their room and cuddle in bed. Miyeon’s arm draped around her shoulders while she cozies up to her side, listening to her heartbeats like the ticks of a metronome easing her mind and sighing contentedly.

As they lay together on the fluffy mattress, Miyeon realizes something and reaches over to tilt Shuhua’s face up by the chin. Leaning down to press a sweet kiss on her lips, before smiling softly when she meets her curious gaze.

“Happy anniversary, Shu.”


End file.
